Secretly In The Dark
by MustLoveBilly
Summary: My addition add on story to the ah-mazing Night World Series. Takes place where ever you'd think it would. Billy is the main character, there will be switching POVs. W/E.


**My own little Addition to the Night World Series.**

**I just wish I could finish one story. xD**

**Title: Secretly in the Dark Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or pwn the Night World. It belongs to L. Jane Smith whom wrote this series in the first place.**

**Important Crap: This series is amazing. It doesn't take a lot to catch onto so if you haven't read the books it'll be easy to follow. :D Enjoyyyy!**

**- - - - -- **

**The Night World . . . Love has never been to dangerous**.

The **Night World **isn't a place. It's all around us. The creatures of **Night World **are beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your best friend could be one-so could your crush.

The Laws of the **Night World **are very clear: humans must never learn that the **Night World **esists. And members of the **Night World **must never fall in love with a human. Violate the laws and the consequences are terrifying.

This is a story written by Megan-as her own personal attatchment to this series- of what happens when these rules get _broken_.

- - - - Page Break! - - - -

Billy plopped down on her bed. Thoughts swurled in her mind. Arthemist and Gladin were acting so . . . _weird _lately. They're both so lucky to have found their soulmates; and they're both witches. So many people have found their soulmate to be a human. Exspecially vampires. More-or less- the Redferns.

It made this lamia extremely worried.

All this girl ever wanted was to find her one true love; too make everything else disapear. All her life she'd been a mistake. Never to Arthemist or Gladin but to her true parents. Her parents were obviously vampires but they were young. They never wanted a kid and when her mother was pregnant . . . it was very surprising.

They knew from the beginnning they didn't want her. They weren't going to kill her though. They would just leave her on the steps of an orphanage. They were just dumb kids.

They couldn't deny that this wouldn't hurt the girl. They couldn't deny that this kid was everything wonderful to them, but they figured that she could have a better family.

They figured she might just be able to grow up normal.

But they weren't thinking.

That only left the girl with self-shame, thinking something was wrong with her. Because she lives with kind witches; she never knew how to correctly be a vampire. She didn't feast on human blood. She took animal's blood instead. Unlike most Night World people, she thought that humans were pretty okay.

She didn't know what her true last name was. She knew her true _first_ name though; Megan. Billy was just a nickname. She knew it was a guys name but it didn't really matter to her. She loved her name- Megan- a lot, but it just didn't . . . She wasn't Megan. She was Billy but if her parents had sticked around, maybe . . . _just _maybe, she'd be Megan.

Then her thoughts drifted to how many fights Arthemist and Gladin had been in in the past week. There was at least one big fight a day and little fights to follow throught the day. How could such a happy couple just start fighting out of the blue one day?

She wanted to ask them what was wrong. Those two were her best friends, but they were also her guardians; her parents; her elders. She had to respect them.

Lately, she wanted to get away from everyone. She wanted to stay by her friend's house; Ashlen's. Ashlen was her absolute best friend. She was a vampire and knew how to get your mind off things. Billy loved her as if she were a sister. Lately Ashlen had been being a boy-crazed soulmate hunter. It was insane.

She'd hit on every guy she saw!

She'd use the strangest pick-up lines too.

"When you do find your soulmate, do you think you feel a connection or a spark maybe . . .?"  
Ashlen had asked her once.

"Beats me." Billy answered in return. "But when you find him, you tell me okay?" She smirked.

Billy would always sigh. She knew her other half didn't exsist. The most she could do was have acouple crushes. She might even fall in love; but never a soulmate. But maybe a soulmates too restraining anyway . . . she always pondered on that.

She'd met acouple of people with their soulmates.

They looked so happy with eachother.

Rashel . . . That girl went through so much and she found her soulmate.

Poppy. Billy so happy that James saved her. That boy would've been depressed for the rest of his life.

Jez, she is so brave; a true hero in Billy's eyes. She took her old ways and made them right. When she found out her and Morgead, she couldn't have been happier.

Keller was an amazing shapeshifter and she found Galen. Galen; head of the First House of Shapeshifters.

Billy, Poppy, Rashel, Jez, and Keller ran into eachother every once in a great while.

The humans she'd ran into too.

Mary-Lynnette, Billy couldn't have been prouder of a girl she'd hardly knew. She made Ash Redfern change so much, and for the better of course.

Maggie turned Delos into this awkward lug, but he was becoming a normal person, no doubt.

Theirry and Lady Hannah are do so very well.

Yup, you guessed it.

Billy was a Damned Daybreaker.

She was proud of it too.

Two pebbles hit her window. She thought it was rain at first but when two more crashed into her window, she knew who it was.

It was Jackson. He was the boy she had known since she was seven years young. Jackson was a year older then Billy. He was a good looking child from the beginning. He had dark brown hair, blazing sea-green eyes, and a smile . . . oh his smile was to die for!

Billy almost fainted when he smiled.

Even though Billy liked him a lot, she couldn't risk their friendship over a stupid couple break-up. Jackson was a good friend. He was human, but Billy had checked in on his future.

One thing she could not deny was that he was going to be a Night person.

She'd used Arthemist for that.

Oh, how her parents _adored _this boy. The apocolipse was nearing and even though the 3 found Wild Powers were on Circle Daybreak's side, they couldn't deny that it was most likely Night World people who were going to survive it.

Jackson already knew about the Night World and yes, he was also a Damned Daybreaker.

I opened the window a crack.

"I'll be right down." Billy whispered. He nodded solemly.

He's probably having parent troubles again, Billy thought.

His parents were so sweet-like their son-but they faught so much!

It was like how Arthemist and Gladin were now.

Billy murmured grimmly, "I hate it when they fight."

She grabbed her cellphone and camera; you never knew what moments you'd want to capture. She then snatched her Ipod.

She opened her window all the way and leaped down.

Jackson looked on the verge of tears.

It was such a vulnerable moment for him . . . he looked heavenly.

Billy grasped for her camera and aimed it toward him but put it down.

She couldn't do that.

She knew how embarassed he'd be afterward.

"Tell me what's wrong." Billy said softly.

"My parents they're . . . . " He couldn't finish, but he didn't have to.

"Oh honey. It's okay. Calm down." Billy whispered soothingly.

"Megan, how could they do that?" Jackson asked, almost sobbing.

He was the only one allowed to call her Megan.

"I just . . . I don't know. They were fighting a lot, I guess it was bound to happen . . . "

"But they weren't fighting yesturday!" he defended.

"Jack, cool it. Maybe they'll change their minds." she could feel the flash go through her eyes.

"Could you?"

"Only for you babycakes." she winked.

He smiled.

Her heart stopped.


End file.
